Was muss ich tun?
by Blume132
Summary: Hier versucht James mal wieder Lily dazu zu bringen mit ihm auszugehen. Viel spass beim lesen -
1. Chapter 1

„Nicht schon wieder!", Lily drehte sich genervt um, nur um einen breit grinsenden James zu erblicken.

„Hallo Lily, wie geht's dir denn Heute?" Es machte sie krank, wie er sie mit unschuldig dreinblickenden Augen anguckte.

„Und das schon am frühen Morgen", dachte sie, sagte aber „Was willst du wieder von mir? Wenn du nur gekommen bist um mich zu Fragen ob ich mit dir ausgehe..."

„Ich wusste, dass du ein schlaues Mädchen bist. In der Tat bin ich gekommen um dich eben dieses zu fragen." James Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er sah wie Lily nach Luft schnappte. „Es muss ein Zeichen sein, dass wir beide das gleiche gedacht haben..."

„...Oder einfach die Tatsache, dass du mich das jeden Tag fragst." Sie verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte auf.

„Komm schon, was ist an mir so schlimm? Ich gebe mir doch wirklich Mühe, war ich nicht immer nett zu dir?" So leicht würde James nicht aufgeben.

„Nett, NETT? Du findest, du bist NETT zu mir? Ich finde dich gar nicht nett, die Wörter nervend, Vollidiot oder auch Trottel würden dich besser beschreiben! Wenn du wirklich nett sein willst, dann geh mir aus dem Weg und lass mich endlich in Ruhe!" Lilys Stimmung sank gegen Null, was sie jetzt wirklich nicht wollte war ein Gespräch mit diesem... diesem POTTER.

„Dann bin ich mal so nett, wir sehen und dann in Geschichte der Zauberei wieder, überleg dir bis dahin noch mal deine Antwort, das Angebot steht noch." Er machte Lily Platz und diese ging schnurstracks in die Große Halle um zu frühstücken, obwohl ihr der Appetit so gut wie vergangen war.

Während die aß, merkte sie immer wieder, wie James und seine Freunde zu ihr rüberschauten. „Einfach ignorieren, Lily, einfach ignorieren", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Als sie merkte, dass nur ignorieren nicht reichte, suchte sie sich noch eine Ablenkung und sie hatte Glück, da gerade die Posteulen kamen. Sie nahm den Tagespropheten, den sie jeden Tag bekam, und blätterte ein bisschen darin rum. Wie so oft stand nichts Interessantes drin, aber es war eine gute Ablenkung. Nach einer Weile hatte sie ihr Frühstück beendet und ging mit ihrer besten Freundin Joana in den Gryffindorturm, um ihre Sachen für Geschichte der Zauberei zu packen.

Sie kamen 7 Minuten zu früh zum Klassenzimmer, was noch verschlossen war. Zu Lilys Unglück kamen kurz nach ihr James und seine Freunde um die Ecke. Dieser Haufen pubertierender Idioten war ihrer Meinung nach zusammen noch viel schlimmer. Sie verstand gar nicht, was Joana an diesem Sirius so toll fand. Sie verstand aber sowieso nicht was man an einem dieser Typen gut finden konnte.. vielleicht noch Lupin, der war der Vernünftigste der Gruppe, obwohl.. Konnte man jemanden der mit solchen Typen rumhang "vernünftig" nennen?

James und seine Truppe stellten sich ein paar Meter entfernt von Lily und Joana hin. Lily fragte sich, warum gerade die Schulregelbrecherrekorttruppe zu früh zum Unterricht erscheinen sollte. Wollten sie ihren Freund mal wieder dabei unterstützen, seine angebliche Traumfrau rumzubekommen? Nicht mit ihr! Hier stand sie gut, die anderen Klassenkameraden müssten auch bald auftauchen, ignorieren müsste doch klappen...

„Hey Sirius, warum seid ihr denn schon so früh hier? Habt ihr euch etwa die Warnung von Binns zu Herzen genommen, dass ihr Ja das nächste mal nicht zu spät zu seinem Unterricht auftauchen sollt?" fragte Joana plötzlich.

Argh, dass beste Freunde einem auch immer in den Rücken fallen müssen! Ja.. Und wahrscheinlich erwartete Joana jetzt auch noch Unterschtützung von ihr, da sie ja genau wusste, dass diese in Sirius verschossen war. Was sollte sie nun tun? Abwarten? Warum nicht.

„Ne, wir hatten nur Langeweile und da dachten wir, wir können schon mal runterkommen. Das hat mit Binns nichts zu tun." antwortete Sirius lässig.

„Na dann." sagte Lily die das Gespräch damit beenden wollte und deshalb einen bösen Blick von ihrer besten Freundin bekam.

„Huch, mischt sich da etwa die Evans in das Gespräch mit ein?" spottete Peter Pettigrew. Dieser ekelige Schleimbeutel, wie er alles was James und die anderen machte toll fand. Ein Typischer Mitläufer eben, und absolut unsympathisch, wie Lily fand.

„Halt die Klappe Peter, mit dir habe ich nicht gesprochen.", sagte sie deshalb etwas unhöflich. „Und eigentlich habe ich auch keine Lust mit euch zu reden."

„Wieder so kühl Lily?" sagte James nun.

„Oh ja, bin ich, und wenn du nicht willst, dass ich meine Wut an dir auslasse, lass mich lieber in Ruhe!" Wie kalt musste man bitte antworten, damit diese Typen rallten, dass sie keinen Bock auf ein Gespräch hatte.

Sie hatte Glück, ihre Klassenkameraden trudelten gerade ein, als James zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, und kurz danach wurde auch schon das Klassenzimmer geöffnet. Sie ging rein und achtete bei ihrer Platzwahl darauf, möglichst weit von James und seinen Freunden wegzukommen, was ihr allerdings nicht so gut gelang.

„Na super, wehe die nerven und." Flüsterte sie zu Joana.

„Was hast du eigentlich gegen James? Er bemüht sich doch wirklich um dich."

„Was ich gegen ihn habe? Würde es dich nicht nerven, wenn er ständig bei dir ankommen würde und nach einen Date fragen würde?"

„Also, ich denke nicht. Ich find das schon irgendwie süß..."

„Und du sollst meine beste Freundin sein, na Danke auch."

„Ja bin ich, und beste Freunde sagen sich immer die Wahrheit! Aber als er dich das erste mal gefragt hat, oder das zweite Mal, warum hast du da nicht ja gesagt?"

„Der wechselt seine Freundinnen dich wie seine Socken! Warum sollte ich eine davon sein?"

„Seiner Socken oder seiner Freundinnen?"

„Hey, du weißt genau was ich meine" Sie schlug Joana spielerisch auf die Schulter.

Eine Weile folgten sie den Vortragungen von Professor Binns und Lily machte sich auch fleißig Notizen, bis plötzlich eine Papierkugel gegen ihren Kopf knallte. Sie schaute sich wütend um, und wie vermutet kam die Kugel von James. Sie drehte sich wieder um und ignorierte die Papierkugel. Doch kurz nach der ersten Kugel kam auch noch eine zweite hinterher, die sie wieder gegen den Kopf traf. Jetzt reichte es ihr, sie ließ beide in Flammen aufgehen.

„Zum Glück merkt Binns nicht, was du in seinem Unterricht machst, Lily. War es wirklich nötig die Briefe in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen?" Sagte Joana.

„Mag sein, dass ich überreagiert habe, aber wenn noch so'n Ding kommt, werde ich es wieder tun!" kam die wütende antwort von Lily.

Und es kam "noch so'n Ding", doch ihr Freundin hinderte Lily daran, diesen Brief auch noch in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen.

„Lies ihn dir wenigstens durch.", meinte sie schlicht zu Lily.

„Wie du meinst." Grummelte diese zurück.

_Wenigstens liest du dir diesen Brief durch. Dabei hatte ich mir_

_so viel Mühe mit meiner Handschrift gegeben, doch vielleicht_

_bist du dafür jetzt ein bisschen wärme zu mir. Du weißt sicher_

_noch, dass ich dir Zeit bis Geschichte der Zauberei gegeben _

_hatte, um dir deine Antwort noch mal genau zu überlegen –_

_Bitte oh du wunderschöne Lily, gebe mir eine Chance, du_

_Wirst es nicht bereuen!_

_In ewiger Liebe James_

„Und was schreibt er?", wollte Joana wissen.

„Das übliche.", antworte Lily ihr nur.

„Und was wist du ihm antworten?", fragte Joana weiter.

„Das übliche." Und damit nahm sie Ihre und find an zu schreiben.

_Was verstehst du an den Wort NEIN nicht? Lass mich in Ruhe und steck dir deine ewige Liebe sonst wo hin!_

Sie warf den Brief wieder zurück zu James, der sich sofort draufstürzte. Nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte, sah er enttäuscht zu Lily hinüber. Dann wage er noch einen Versuch

_Was muss ich bitte tun, damit du mir eine Chance gibst?_

Er warf den Brief wieder gekonnt zu Lily.

_Du langweilst mich. Andere Typen versuchen wenigstens, wenn sie merken, dass die erste Anmache bei dem Mädchen nicht Klappt, es anders anzustellen._

Sie warf den Brief wieder zurück, und hoffe, dass sie jetzt endlich ruhe hätte. Falsch gehofft! Sieben Minuten später kam wieder ein kleiner Brief zu ihr, diesmal in Form einer Schwalbe, die sanft auf ihrem Heft landete.

_Du wunder schöne Lily, mein großer Schatz,_

_Du bist für mich, wie ein goldener Schnatz._

_Ich will dich schon so lange fangen,_

_kann aber einfach nicht zu dir gelangen._

_Was muss ich tun, um dich in meinen Händen zu halten?_

_Du mir immer und immer wieder tust aus diesen entgleiten._

„Verdammt, er konnte einfach nicht locker lassen!", dachte Lily im Stillen „ Aber er hat auf mich gehört und wenigstens die Anmache in Gedichtform gebracht. Irgendwie ja schon süß. Lily, hör auf so etwas zu denken, du willst nichts von ihm!", in ihrem Kopf brach ein Zweikampf aus. Am Ende siegte der Sture Teil, der James und Anhang einfach nicht Leiden konnte, so schrieb sie zurück.

_Ich bin niemals in deinen Händen gewesen_

_lass mich in Ruhe, spiel mit deinem dummen Besen!_

_Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass ich nicht will?_

_Tu mir einen Gefallen und sein endlich still!_

Die Antwort warf sie noch schnell zu ihm rüber, bevor die Stunde für beendet erklärt wurde.


	2. Chapter 2

„Von der Stunde habe ich wieder so gut wie nichts mitbekommen, nur wegen diesem blöden Potter!" Irgendwie hatte Lily Lust sich aufzuregen. „ Kann er nicht einmal in den Stunden aufhören, mich nach einem Date zu fragen? Verdammt, das macht einfach keinen Spaß, ich fühle mich schon irgendwie geschmeichelt, dass er es so stark versucht, aber kann er nicht einmal ne Pause einlegen?"

„Du hast ein schlechtes Gewissen, oder? Weil du so fies auf sein Gedicht geantwortet hast…" Joana kannte Lily gut genug, um zu sehen, wann diese sich wirklich über James oder Andere aufregte, und wann nicht.

„Meinst du, dass ich zu gemein zu ihm war?" Jetzt schaute sie ihre beste Freundin unsicher an.

„Definitiv, wenn ein Junge es schon mit Reimen versucht…"

„… Er hat mich mit Quidditch verglichen!" Warf Lily wieder etwas sicherer ein.

„Und du weißt genau, wie viel ihm Quidditch bedeutet! Ich glaube nicht, das das so eine billige Anmache war, er will wirklich was von dir, Lily."

„Warum musst du ihn immer in Schutz nehmen? Du bist meine beste Freundin, nicht seine."

„Auch beste Freunde haben verschiedene Ansichten, ich teile dir meine gerade mit."

„Na toll, und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt machen?"

„Mensch, entschuldige dich bei ihm!"

„Und dann? Wie soll ich dass denn machen ‚Hey James, tut mir leid wegen meiner fiesen Antwort aufs Gedicht' Das geht doch nicht!"

„Klar, na ja hier und da ein bisschen anders formuliert natürlich, aber sonst."

„Joana ich glaub ich kann das nicht. Was ist, wenn er denkt, dass ich ihm dann doch eine Chance gebe, dass ich weich werde?"

„Du stellst dich an, weich bist du eh, wenn du ihn wirklich so wenig magst, wie du dir und allen anderen weiß machen willst, würde es dich jetzt nicht kümmern, ob du ihn mit der Antwort verletzt hast, oder nicht."

„Hey, spiel jetzt nicht den Psychologen! Ich bin hier der klügere Kopf von uns beiden…"

„… Angeber…"

„…Und schaffe es nicht einmal mich gegen meine beste Freundin durchzusetzen."

„Heißt das, dass du dich bei ihm entschuldigst?"

„Ja, auch wenn ich noch nicht genau weiß wie."

„Da fällt uns schon was ein." Joana guckte Lily aufmunternd an. „Wenn der Unterricht vorbei 

ist?"

Das ließen sie so stehen und gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, um die Hausaufgaben für Geschichte zu erledigen.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren nicht viele Schüler, lediglich ein paar Mitschüler des 6. Jahrgangs, zu denen sie auch gehörten, und ein paar Zweitklässer, die entweder etwas auf Pergamentbögen schrieben, oder Zauberschach spielten. Die Aufgaben von Binns waren nicht besonders schwierig zu lösen, doch war es viel Schreibarbeit, dennoch wurden beide Rechtzeitig vor Zaubertränke fertig. Zusammen gingen sie dann zu Zaubertränke, im Schlepptau noch ein paar andere Gryffindormädchen. Lily liebte dieses Fach und hatte auch ein besonderes Talent dafür. In dieser Stunde hatten die Gryffindors zusammen mit den Slytherins Unterricht. Viele hassten die gemeinsamen Stunden, da bekanntlich Gryffindors wie auch Slytherins sich gegenseitig hassten, meistens. Lily verstand das alles nicht, dieses ganze Abgrenzen fand sie lächerlich. Sie wusste, dass es auch nette Slytherins gab, z.B. Severus einer ihrer besten Freunde. In Zaubertränke jedoch blieben die Häuser immer unter sich.

„Guten Morgen ihr Lieben." Begrüßte der rundliche Zaubertranklehrer Professor Slughorn seine Schüler. „Heute habe ich etwas ganz Besonderes für sie." Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und auf der Tafel tauchten der Name eines Trankes "Amortentia" und die dazu benötigten Anweisungen, wie er gebraut wird, auf. „ Ich möchte, dass ihr euch in Zweiergruppen aufteilt und versucht diesn Trank zu brauen. Ich weiß, dass der Trank sehr anspruchsvoll ist und verlange deshalb von keiner Gruppe einen perfekten Trank, ich möchte einfach mal sehen, wie weit ihr kommen. Viel Glück!

Alle Schüler teilten sich schnell ich Gruppen auf. Zu Lilys Unglück fand sie jedoch keine Partnerin, da Joana schon Sirius für diese Stunde zugesagt hatte. Auch James suche noch nach einem Partner, auf Peter hatte er keine Lust.

Joana stupste Lily an: „ Nun geh schon und frag James, ob er mit dir zusammen den Trank brauen will. Das ist deine Chance dich bei ihm zu entschuldigen."

„Muss das sein? Gerade in Zauberträne. Du weißt genau, dass er mies ist. Und dann auch noch einen der stärksten Liebestränke. Du weißt wie Slughorn drauf ist, was ist wenn wir ihn nach der Stunde testen sollen?"

„Damit zeigst du ihm nur, dass du es ernst meinst, außerdem werden wir wohl kaum diese STunde fertig, und nun geh!"

„Meinetwegen, wünsch mir Glück." Mit hängendem Kopf trottete sie zu James, der sie anstrahlte.

„Hi James, hast du vielleicht Lust mit mir diesen Trank zu brauen?" brachte sie schweren Herzens die Frage über die Lippen.

„Gerne.", antwortete dieser, und strahlte wie noch nie zuvor.

Beide suchten die Zutaten zusammen, James heizte den Kessel an.

„Bitte gib dir Mühe und achte darauf, was du machst. Mir ist Zaubertränke wirklich wichtig.", sagte Lily zu James.  


„Wenn du so wenig Vertrauen in mich hast, warum hast du mich dann gefragt, ob ich mit dir zusammen brauen möchte?"

„Da hätte ich dich ja wohl nicht fragen brauchen, ist doch klar, dass du mit mir brauen willst! Na ja, ich wollte mich für die Sache In Geschichte der Zauberei entschuldigen. Ich hätte nicht so gemein zu dir sein sollen."

„Schon vergessen, ich mag deine sture Art irgendwie. Du bist anders als andere Mädchen. Warum tut dir das mit dem Gedicht eigentlich Leid, und all die anderen Sachen die du mir angetan hast nicht?" James grinste frech in Lilys Richtung.

„Hey, eine Entschuldigung am Tag reicht ja wohl aus! Und mögen tu ich dich immer noch nicht, damit das klar ist!", sagte Lily, doch schon mit etwas weicherer Stimme, zu James gewannt.

„Okay, okay. Ich habe verstanden."

Zusammen brauten sie den Trank. Überraschenderweise war es gar nicht so schlimm, wie Lily es sich vorgestellt hatte. James schien sich wirklich zu bemühen nichts falsch zu machen, und mit dem Trank kamen sie auch gut weiter. Am Ende der Stunde schienen sie am weitesten mir ihrem Trank gekommen zu sein. Insgeheim war Lily richtig stolz auf die gemeinsame Arbeit.

„Ihr könnt den Trank in der nächsten Stunde weitermachen, er muss eh erstmal ziehen." Damit beendete Slughorn die Stunde.

„Und wie habe ich mich angestellt Lily?", fragte James in herausfordernden Ton.

„Besser als ich erwartet hatte.", gab Lily zu.

„Ein Lob aus deinem Munde, was für eine Ehre!" witzelte James jetzt weiter.

„Du bist und bleibst ein Idiot!" Lily packte ihre Sachen, während James wie gelärmt dastand. „Wieso muss Lily immer alles in den Falschen Hals bekommen?" fragte er sich im Stillen. Als Lily raus ging warf sie ihm noch eine kleine Papierkugel gegen den Kopf, als kleine Rache für Geschichte, und verschwand dann zu Joana, die schon in der Tür auf sie wartete.

Währendessen faltete James das Papierkügelchen auseinander, und musste anfangen zu Grinsen: „Diese Evans – unverbesserlich.", nuschelte er und pakte dann auch seine Sachen, bevor er mit Sirius zusammen verschwand.

„Sag mal, Kumpel, wieso grinst du so? Es sah so aus, als hätte Evans sich über dich aufgeregt…" Als Antwort bekam Sirius die kleine Papierkugel, die einen kurzen Satz beinhaltete.

_Ein Idiot, keine Frage – aber ein Idiot mit ein paar Pluspunkten._

Gez. Lily


End file.
